Disasters are so common in the world of air borne applications, terrestrial applications and under water applications. The causes of these disasters should be analyzed and addressed, so that improved and flawless systems can be delivered. The reasons could be known, only if the mission data recorded. Further it should be available, even though the main systems are destroyed. It is mandatory to record the data in every aircrafts, terrestrial systems and under water applications.
The term ‘black box’ is most commonly used to describe the computerized flight Data Recorders (FDR) carried by aircraft. A black box recorder may be considered to be an electronic device employed to record specific aircraft parameters; for example, any instructions sent to any electronic systems on an aircraft. Another kind of flight recorder is the cockpit voice recorder (CVR) which records conversation in the cockpit, radio communications between the cockpit crew and others (including conversation with air traffic personnel, as well as ambient sounds). They record significant flight parameters, including the control and actuator positions, engine information and time of day. There are 88 parameters required as a minimum under the U.S. federal regulations (only 29 were required until 2002), but some systems monitor many more variables. Generally, each parameter is recorded a few times per second, though some units store “bursts” of data at a much higher frequency if the data has a tendency to change quickly.
Standard black box components comprise a power supply, a memory unit, electronic controller board, input devices, and a signal beacon.
In the event of a mishap, data stored in the black box can provide indispensable help in understanding the dynamics and underlying cause of an accident. The key to manufacturing a successful black box is to make it maintenance free and as indestructible as possible. However, currently black box technologies are being used in Aircrafts only.
However, in the case of underwater vehicles, performance evaluation is done offline as on line data transmission is not possible because of the heavy attenuation of the signals over the sea. Therefore, real time mission data will be stored in a non-volatile memory present in the vehicle and data will be retrieved on completion of mission on the bench to analyze the vehicle performance. All this could happen, if there is no abnormal condition in the vehicle. If there is an accident, there may be loss of the mission data, as the vehicle may sink. It would be difficult to retrieve the mission data, in terms of time, finances and effort.
US20120105247 refers to systems and methods for reporting activities at certain location below sea level. It discloses a flight recorder system for collecting and reporting at specific locations below sea level. The housing consists of GPS receiver which locates information in connection with positions above the sea level only. A physical communication link is present between the black box and the housing. This invention is meant for aircrafts only when the aircraft has crashed into the ocean, the black box is within the flight itself. Also there is no discussion about the ejection details of the housing.
US20120097823 refers to a floating data recorder associated with a drilling rig in ocean. The system includes a hardened memory device containing drilling data, a beacon device to aid in locating the hardened memory. The embodiment is meant for drilling rigs in the ocean. The ejection mechanism is a hydrostatic release. The hardened memory device itself does not float in the water. There is an arm sort of device with cradle to float the hardened memory device. This invention is not meant for static systems only and not for high speed under water moving vehicles.